10 lutego 1993
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja program dla najmłodszych 9.25 Domowe przedszkole: Co świeci na niebie? 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton pedagogiczny dla rodziców 10.00 "Rozalia robi zakupy" - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej (powt. z wtorku) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Galeria Osiecka - program prezentujący niezwykłą kolekcję galerii znajdującej się w wiosce Osieki w latach 1963-82 "letniej stolicy Polski plastycznej" 13.00 "Sztuka świata zachodniego": (10) "Barok w Hiszpanii i Niderlandach" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Stanisław Kasznica 14.00 Zostały tylko fotografie - program o życiu wsi zamojskiej w latach '40-50 14.20 Czym jest filozofia? - uczestniczą prof. Paul Ricoeur, ks. prof. Józef Tischner i uczestnicy krakowskiej konferencji "Filozofia osoby" 14.35 Teatr Telewizji: Adam Mickiewicz "Pan Tadeusz" Księga XI - "Rok 1812" - wg scenariusza i w reżyserii Adama Hanuszkiewicza 15.25 Czytanie inaczej - spotkanie z Janem Walcem 15.30 Pod ostrzałem- Kicz w sztuce 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Sami o sobie - magazyn nastolatków 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Na wariackich papierach" (19) - serial prod.USA 18.15 Stop - program ekologiczny 18.45 Studio Sport: Kronika Uniwersjady Zimowej - Zakopane '93 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: Mecz piłki nożnej (liga angielska) 22.00 Program publicystyczny 22.30 Co słychać: Maria Koterbska 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.05 Jutro w programie 23.10 "Najważniejszy dzień życia" (3)": "Strzał" - film TP 0.05 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Przygody Hucka Fina" (6): "Huck zostaje milionerem" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" (274) - serial prod. USA 9.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (16) 10.30 Język niemiecki (16) 11.00 "Zadziwiający świat zwierząt" (9-ost.) - serial przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 11.30 Na życzenie - Klasztory polskie: Kapucyni z Nowego Miasta 15.30 Studio Sport: Uniwersjada Zimowa - Zakopane '93 (3 x 5 km) 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio Sport: Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Przygody Hucka Finna" (6): Huck zostaje milionerem" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej (powt.) 17.20 Magazyn ekologiczny 17.35 Od pierwszego do pierwszego 18.00 Program lokalny 18.35 "Pokolenia" (274) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 19.00 XIII Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '92. Koncert Praskiego Zespołu Oryginal Prague Syncopated Orchestra 20.00 "Don Kichot" (1) - serial (6 odc.) prod. hiszpańskiej (1990) 20.50 Cienie życia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Harold Pinter - "Powrót do domu" 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 D.J. Kat Show - animowane i rysunkowe filmy przygodowe dla dzieci 9.55 Cartoons - filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramide Game - telegra 11.00 Strike it rich - telequiz 11.30 Piękni i bogaci - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Młodzi i namiętni -serial obycz. USA 13.00 Falcon Crest - serial obyczajowy 14.00 E Street - serial 14.30 Another World - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Maude - serial 16.15 D. J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek - serial s-f USA 19.00 Rescue - serial dokumentalny 19.30 E Street - serial 20.00 Alf - serial USA 20.30 Więzy rodzinne - serial komediowy 21.00 S.I.B.S - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Okrągły stół - interesujący serial obyczajowy prod. USA 22.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial krym. USA 24.00 Star Trek - serial MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside. Rozpoczynamy dzień z Rebeccą de Ruvo 10.00 Paul King przedstawia - 180 minut świetnej muzyki w dobrym wykonaniu 13.00 Program Simone - clipy przez trzy godziny... 16.00 Greatest Hits - klasyka Paula Kinga 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 News at Night 17.45 3 from 1 18.00 Prawdziwy świat - serial MTV - 6 odc. Julia ma randkę... 18.30 Prime - premiery. Pip Dann prezentuje nowości 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV. Teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Most wanted Ray Cokes i jego goście 22.00 Greatest Hits. Stare, dobre wideoclipy, czyli sama radość 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli - plotkujemy o artystach 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 0.00 Post modern 2.00 Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap w MTV 4.00 Wideclipy nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9.00 Dr Marcus Welby - serial USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial famil. USA 10.30 Cena jest gorąca - teleshow 11.00 Ryzykowne - gra 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.05 Ostry dyżur - serial USA 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. młodz. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn 19.45 Dobre, złe czasy - niem. serial famil. 20.15 Piłka nożna - superpuchar. Transmisja meczu między Werder Bremen (Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 1992) a FC Barcelona (Puchar Europy 1992) 22.15 Stern TV 23.15 Gottschalk 0.00 Akurat Alaskal "Między dobrem a złem" 1.00 Okropnie miła... 1.35 Kto tu jest szefem 2.05 Hans Meiser 3.00 Explosiv 3.20 Morderstwo to jej hobby 4.20 Dobre, złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 Magazyn regionalny 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.45 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial famil. USA 9.35 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA 10.20 Wachmistrz Studer - szwajc. film krym. 11.15 Herrmann - dyskusja TV 12.25 Koło fortuny 13.05 Bawarczyk na Rugii - serial 13.55 Młodzi i namiętni 14.40 Sąsiedzi - serial 15.10 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial 16.00 Trio o czterech pięściach - serial 16.55 5 x 5 - quiz 17.25 Idź na całość! 18.00 Magazyn regionalny 18.30 "Ddran" - sport 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Serce jest atutem 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Zieleni się bór - niemiecki film fabularny z 1951 r. 21.55 Schreinemakers 23.05 24 godziny - reportaże 23.35 Atak ogniowy - serial przyg. USA 0.25 Trio o czterech - serial przyg. USA 1.15 Zapowiedzi programowe 1.20 Teletekst Pro 7 5.30 Agencja Maxwella - serial rodzin.- powt. 6.15 Vicky - serial 6.35 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 8.30 Hartowie wakacji - serial detektyw. 9.25 Agentka z sercem - serial kryminalny 10.15 Tam, gdzie świecą Alpy - film niem. z 1956 roku 12.05 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. prod. USA 13.00 Bill Cosby Show 13.30 Kolt na wszelkie okazje - serial 14.20 UHF - kom. USA, powt. 15.55 Hartowie w akcji - serial detektyw. "Operacja kosmetyczna" 16.45 Trick 7 - program dla dzieci 18.35 Bill Cosby Show - serial kom. USA 19.05 Ulice San Francisco - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Perry Mason: Mord na weselu - serial kryminalny prod. USA 22.10 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 23.05 Bunt - film krym. USA z 1968 r. 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Max Headroom (powt.) 1.50 Wiadomości 2.00 Iron Angels III (powt.) 3.25 Wiadomości 3.35 Przypadki Harry'ego Foxa - serial krym. USA 3sat Zeit im Bild: 9.00, 13.00, 22.05 9.05 Narciarskie Mistrz. Świata, Japonia 1993 9.30 Wetter Panorama 13.10 Mag. południowy ORF 13.45 Kultura (powt.) 14.15 Ins Land einischaun - progr. region. 15.00 Koniglich Bayerisches Amtsgericht 15.25 Gala fur Stadt und Land - progr. muz. 16.25 In vite vita - wino i kultura 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Michel aus Lonneberga - serial dla dzieci 17.35 Adwokat - serial 18.00 Obrazki ze Szwajcarii 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Studio 3 sat - wywiad 19.30 Gorące sprawy 20.00 Pawlakowie - serial (5) 20.40 Alitalia - lot 404 - dok. 21.40 Mag. kult. 21.51 Mag. sport. 22.05 Czas w obrazach 22.30 Miłosne przygody Moli Flanders - film USA, 1964 0.25 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 0.50 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen ScreenSport 8.00 Piłka nożna - ligi europejskie 9.00 Golf - turniej PGA w Singapurze 10.00 Kręgle - z USA. Mężczyźni 11.00 Kicboxing - turniej Muay - Thai 12.00 Sporty samochodowe z Francji 12.30 Futbol ameryk. z Honolulu, Hawaje 14.30 Sporty samochodowe. Ciężarówki 15.00 Boks - mistrzostwa świata w wadze piórkowej 17.00 Sporty samochodowe - wyścigi na lodzie. Isola 2000 17.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie z Japonii 18.30 Kręgle z USA 19.30 Kickboxing 20.30 Tenis ATP - turniej mężczyzn w San Francisco, USA 21.30 Koszykówka - amerykańska liga zawodowa NBA: Golden State - Boston Celtics 23.30 Golf - relacje 23.45 Lekkoatletyka - międzynarodowy meeting halowy w Grenoble Eurosport 7.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - mistrzostwa świata w Marioka, Japonia, supergigant mężczyzn 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ 11.00 Aerobik 11.30 Piłka nożna - eurogoals 12.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ 13.30 Lekkoatletyka - międzynarodowy meeting halowy w Sztokholmie 15.00 Strzelectwo - Grand Prix, Helsinki 16.00 Tenis - WTA - turniej pań w Tokio 17.30 Eurofun 18.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ 19.00 Narciarstwo - Puchar Świata w stylu wolnym 20.00 Koszykówka - mistrzostwa college'ów USA: Providence - Georgetown 21.30 Wiadomości - aktualne wydarzenia i rezultaty z aren sportowych świata 22.00 Boks - międzynarodowe walki bokserów zawodowych 23.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ. Supergigant mężczyzn 0.30 Wiadomości